Harry Potter and the Castle of Death
by natsume2
Summary: Harry Potter has been longing to return to Hogwarts. When he arrives, Hogwarts has dramaticly changed. After a certain someone was kidnapped, Harry has been constantly followed. Now, it is up to HP, HG, and RW to rescue the kidnapped person.


Harry Potter sat on his bed looking longingly outside of his window. This had been his longest summer yet, considering the fact that Sirius Black, his godfather, had been killed.  
All summer (which had been a total of a week), Harry constantly blamed himself for Sirius's death. If he hadn't been so thick, so stupid to believe his vision, his godfather would still be alive today. Even though Dumbledore tried to take the blame, Harry understood that it was his fault. He had as good as killed Sirius.  
It didn't help that he knew nothing of the happenings in the wizarding world. He was required to send a letter to the Order every three days, but he rarely received a response. If he was lucky enough to see Hedwig returning with a letter, it was something short and pointless. The same as last summer, he felt disconnected from his own world.  
Harry grudgingly raised himself from his bed and walked to his door. He grasped the doorknob, and hesitated. The Dursleys hadn't spoken to Harry since he arrived, but they had treated him a tiny ounce better. He no longer had to get the mail every day, or clean the house. But, he really didn't have to do anything. As much as he thought he would enjoy his summer, Harry was restless and wanted adventure.  
He opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs. He paraded into the kitchen, where his aunt was preparing Dudley's breakfast. Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known. Aunt Petunia glared at him as he sat next to Dudley. Harry grinned at Dudley, knowing that however small he was, Dudley was still scared of him.  
"Here's your bacon, Dudley, dear" Aunt Petunia said fondly. She patted Dudley's head, smiling at her little baby angel. "Would you like anything else with that sweetums?"  
Dudley started to shake his head, but stop midway. He grinned, slowly, as though a brilliant idea had just come to mind. "Mum", Dudley began. "I would like something else with this".  
"What's that darling Dudles?" Aunt Petunia inquired.  
"I would like for him" Dudley said, motioning to Harry, "To get out of here."  
Aunt Petunia looked startled at the request. She cast a glowering glance over at Harry, and then she looked back at Dudley. After Harry's return from Hogwarts, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Lupin had warned the Dursleys that if they returned Harry unfairly, they would be hearing from them.  
"Honey-pie, he hasn't eaten.we don't want to cause any.err - trouble." Aunt Petunia said, looking at Dudley worriedly.  
"BUT MUM!" Dudley screamed. "YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF THERE WAS ANYTHING I WANTED WITH THIS!"  
Harry glared at Dudley with the utmost hatred. The older Dudley got, the stupider he became.  
"Don't worry, mate" Harry said, looking disgusted. "I probably couldn't eat any food while looking at your face". He pushed his chair away from the table and stalked upstairs.  
He threw himself on his bed, furious. That was the fourth day he had gone without breakfast. Lunch and dinner managed to keep him alive, but barely. Mad-Eye said to report any trouble, but Harry didn't feel like it. He didn't want to risk killing another member of the order because he wasn't getting enough food.  
Harry glanced at his window and noticed Hedwig. He walked over and opened the window, smiling. Hedwig was carrying a letter, and hopefully it would make him feel better. Harry stroked Hedwig while reading his letter. Harry,  
We're sending your guard to bring you to headquarters as soon as possible. There is trouble brewing. Someone imporant has been kidnapped. Be on your guard.  
Arthur  
Harry smiled to himself, quite happy. He was leaving Privet Drive. He would be seeing Ron and Hermione. But, something was nagging at him. He wondered what sort of trouble had happened at the Ministry of Magic. Nothing terrible, he hoped.  
"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "GET DOWN HERE!"  
Harry threw his letter on his bed and ran downstairs. He looked around for his uncle and saw him standing at the front door.  
"People - to - see - you" Uncle Vernon said, trying to manage his anger. The Dursley family hated anyone from the wizarding world. Harry couldn't imagine anyone else besides wizards and witches coming to see him.  
Just as he thought, he looked outside and saw the smiling face of Tonks, the mature face of Lupin, and Mad-Eye with a funny hat on.  
"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said, winking. "It's been awhile since I've seen you". Harry nodded at Tonks, grinning. Her hair was a shocking pink, and she had on a bright yellow T-shirt.  
"Good to see you in one piece, Potter", Moody growled, shaking Harry's hand. Mad-Eye's odd hat was covering his fake eye, and he was wearing a long, black jacket with many pockets.  
Remus Lupin stepped forward and embraced Harry. Now that Sirius had died, Lupin felt responsible for Harry. "How are you mate?" Harry asked Lupin, grinning madly.  
"I'm alright", Lupin replied, shrugging. Harry noticed that his hair was grayer than the last time they talked, and Lupin's face had quite a few more wrinkles.  
"Got your things gathered, Potter?" Moody asked in his scratchy voice.  
"Erm.no. I wasn't expecting you all for quite some time." Harry replied, looking flustered. "I can go pack now, but err.you lot may want to come with me". He said, casting a quick glance at Uncle Vernon.  
"Quite right, Harry" Tonks said, agreeing with him. "It'll be much faster if I pack!"  
"Fetch us some tea, Dursley!" Moody commanded. "This trip wasn't exactly easy."  
"I will do no such thing sir!" Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning purple. "YOU CANNOT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING IN MY OWN HOME!"  
Moody looked at him, grinning. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in Uncle Vernon's fat.  
"Don't make me blow you to pieces, you tub of lard" Moody whispered, evilly. "You be polite and get your guests some tea".  
Harry laughed, silently. He followed Tonks upstairs and heard Moody say "I brought my own glass, wouldn't want to drink from a cup muggles touched."  
"So Tonks", Harry said, eagerly. "What happened? Who has been kidnapped?"  
Tonks flicked her wand and all of Harry's clothing landed in his trunk. Harry walked around and picked of his quills and parchment and any over trinkets he had left lying around.  
"Well Harry, since you're not in the Order." Tonks said, hesitantly. She looked over at Harry, not wanting to upset him.  
"Since I'm not in the Order I won't know what happened?" Harry asked, bitterly. Tonks was clumsy and he had hoped she would let something slip.  
"Look, Harry. I think you should know but it's not my doing. It's against the code to tell", Tonks said, shrugging.  
"But you'll know as soon as you get back to Hogwarts." she said, her voice trailing off. Tonks looked sad, and worried. Harry wasn't sure why, she didn't act as if anyone important was taken.  
"Well, let's go downstairs. I fancy a cup of tea." Tonks said. "Locomotor Trunk!" Harry's trunk rose in the air, and followed Tonks as she walked down the stairs. 


End file.
